cyberfeifandomcom-20200214-history
Factions
Both Humanity and Faekind were divided by the Uprising. Over time, several Human-formed subgroups, or Factions, formed either in favour or in protest of the new changes. The Uprising (Full Article: The Uprising) The Uprising was the initial event to spark each faction's creation. Caused by the High Elves storming human cities, the Fae made themselves known spread amongst humanity in a last-ditch effort to regain the harmony that once had them thriving. Efforts were mostly successful, with minimal conflict, though some human armies fought back and caused the devastation of many human settlements. Still, once the Elves took their place at humanity's side, food and shelter was offered to those who had lost their homes in the devastation. The Fae, for the most part, opened their arms to welcome a unity once more, and so a new era of magic, nature and technology combined had come to settle on Earth. The Cleansed Those who had the power to fight the Uprising head on did so without mercy. They saw the change being forced upon them and thought of the disease; the unknown creatures and plants and potential illnesses these Elves were bringing upon the world. Not only this, but they saw the threat to humanity that this new rule posed. It was only a matter of time before faekind wiped them out entirely. And so a plan was devised. Territories were marked, zones were claimed, walls and barriers were built around them. Magic and chemistry combined and manipulated to create poisons and objects the Fae could not approach. Trainlines were built and destroyed to navigate the new areas; all trainlines leading to the claimed cities were reconstructed to contain the anti-fae poisons, ‘decontaminating’ as soon as they step off the train. New stations were built for trains leading to and from the towns and cities both Cleansed and otherwise, and these stations, doubling up as the gateways in and out of Cleansed space were guarded heavily by Cleansed soldiers. When the Fae began their uprising they started a war. The Cleansed will fight that war to the death. The Resistance There were many who protested the Uprising. It destroyed homes; tore people from their comfortable everyday and thrust them into chaos – even with the support of the Elves who’d torn them asunder in the first place, Humanity could not be expected to accept this change straight-out. The Cleansed vowed to deal with this, but not all approved of their methods, viewing the quarantine they enforced as just another form of the oppression they felt under the Elves. And so the Resistance was formed. Teams of protesters and freedom-fighters living in the shadows, scavenging technology and storming Elf-occupied land. Over time, some fae joined their ranks, protesting against the change just the same – as not all fae agreed with the Uprising, either. The Rebellion While some fought against the Uprising, others embraced it. They saw a world rife with oppression and secrecy tear its way from the shadows and survive, and they welcomed this. However, when the Cleansed closed ranks and quarantined parts of the cities, many people lost everything. Some lost their family, content to stay within the walls while they are outside. Some lost their livelihoods, everything changing in their home cities before they could escape. Some were merely disgusted by it. These people formed a Rebellion, rising up against the Cleansed in an attempt to break down their defenses. Finding ways to smuggle fae magic into their carefully-kept zones, making camps and protests just outside, vandalising and sabotaging or just keeping to the shadows in support of the humans and fae alike who have suffered from Cleansed rule; the Rebellion are the front of all anti-Cleansed (or Uncleansed) operations. The Forsaken The ForsakenThe Forsaken, created by: Astoria-Cyberfei are a group of elves and humans that banded together to create their own community on an island. When The Uprising happened between the chaos and fighting, a group lead by a High Priestess of the Wood Elves' druidic order wished not to join the conflicts and left as The Uprising started. They travelled south from their homeland to find a new place to settle. Along the way they came across a group of humans fleeing from a similar direction to them. The humans were of many professions: builders, architects, machinists, and a few witches who had awoken to sudden new abilities they never had before, as well as many other humans. Along their travels south they came across more elves and humans that wished to join them. Eventually The Forsaken came across an island far south and settled, building a community and slowly a society. References/Sources Category:Lore __FORCETOC__ Category:Important